Match Maker
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: This is my first (well tecnically second)D/G fic. It is the prequel to Valentine's Day. Please review!:)


Disclaimer:ALL HP characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Before you get confused, in this fic Voldemort has been defeated  
and Draco, Hermione,Ron,Ginny, and Harry are all friends.  
  
  
  
The student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were   
experiencing a bit of spring fever(oddly enough it was at the end of  
October). All of the students were pairing into couples.  
  
Except two.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"We've got to do something."Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.  
They were laying on the common room floor. Ginny Weasley was  
sitting in a chair by herself in the darkest corner of the room.  
  
"What do you mean,love?"Harry asked, squeezing his girlfriends   
hand gently.  
  
"Look at her. She looks so lonely. We need to find her a boyfriend."  
Hermione concluded. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We?"he asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, we."she said.  
  
"Who do you have in mind."he asked,sighing inwardly.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"What!?!?!?!?"he cried.Most of the people in the room turned to look   
at him.  
  
"What are you looking at? Mind your own business."he barked.  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Why Draco?"he asked quietly.  
  
"Well for one thing, all of the other seventh years are taken except   
Seamus,and we've been there."Harry and Hermione shook there heads   
furiously. Seamus had become the ladies man of Gryffindor Tower and  
had "bedded" most of the Gryffindor girls, except Hermione, who had  
been taken since fifth year and Ginny, who had refused him more than  
once.  
  
"Why does it have to be a seventh year?"Harry asked,thinking he could   
easily get Colin Creevey to ask her out.  
  
"Because she is alot more mature than the other people her age.That's  
why she got moved to seventh year with us."Hermione explained,a touch   
of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Plus Ginny wouldn't want to go with a sixth year. She always goes out with   
someone from our year."Hermione said.  
  
"Okay."Harry said. "Any other reasons for picking Draco?"  
  
Hermione sighed."Harry,baby, I know your not that dense. Have you  
seen the way the look at each other. There is definite chemistry there."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, how are we gonna do it?"Harry asked.  
  
"Well the Halloween dance is coming up and I thought, maybe we   
could have have a dance contest. You know, couples only."Hermione  
said. Harry nodded, catching on to her plan.  
  
"Well we both know How much Ginny loves dancing and how good she   
is at it. There is no way she would miss a dance contest."  
  
"Okay. How to get Ginny to ask Draco to go is the problem though."  
Harry said. Hermione smacked her forehead.  
  
"She's not going to ask him, he's going to ask her. Tha 's where you  
come in."Hermione said,wincing slightly in expectancy of his reaction.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not gonna make him do it."Harry said, shaking his head  
dubiously. (a/n Yeah! I used a big word.) Hermione stuck out her lip  
and gave him a puppy dog face.  
  
"Oh that's no fair. I can't say no to a face like that."he whined. She   
grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips before resting her head on   
his chest. He stroked her hair.  
  
"You owe me big time for this,Mione."he said.  
  
"Oh, I think I can think of a way to repay you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco,wait!"called Harry as Draco was leaving Divination class. Draco  
stopped and waited for Harry to catch up.  
  
"What is it Harry?"he asked.   
  
"Will you take Ginny to the Halloween dance?"Harry asked bluntly.  
  
"Why?"Draco asked. Even though he had become friends with the  
"Scooby Squad" they weren't exactly to the point of dating one another   
yet.  
  
"Well, see, um, well, she needs a date so she can be in the dance contest   
and you can dance and well..."Harry stuttered. He was really not good at   
this sort of thing.  
  
"I guess I could go with her, but Ron get mad?"Draco asked. Harry couldn't  
help smiling. Draco was still scared of Ron even though they were friends,  
even more so when it came to Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry about Ron. I can handle him. But whatever you do don't tell   
Ginny I asked you to do this. I would really piss her off and you really don't  
want to get any redhead mad, let alone a Weasley. Bye Draco."Harry said   
turning in the other direction to go to Tranfiguration. Draco was dumbstruck.  
He had never really thought of Ginny in any other way than a friend but now  
all sorts of things were traveling through his mind,the beauty of her hair,the  
brightness of her eyes. Draco shook his his head to clear his mind and walked  
towards the library for study hall, where, unbeknowngst(a/n I don't think I   
spelled that right) to Draco, Ginny Weasley sat doing homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ginny."Draco said, sitting down in the chair across from her. She looked up  
and smiled.  
  
"Hey."she said, looking back down at her book.  
  
"What are you working on?"he asked, looking across the table at her book.  
  
"Ugh, just this stupid Potions essay. I hate Snape. He just enjoys torturing me."  
she whined. Draco smiled. 'She is so cute when she is angry.'he thought.  
  
"So Draco, what brings you to the hole of my homework hell?"she asked,staring into   
his eyes.'He's so hot.'she thought to herself.  
  
"Study Hall."he said,pulling his Tranfiguration book out of his bag. She nodded knowingly.  
Hermione had been streesing over N.E.W.T.s and she was guessing that so were all of the  
other seventh years besides Harry and Ron, who were the biggest procrastinators on Earth.  
  
"So who are going to the dance with?"he asked. She looked up sharply.  
  
"No one. Why?"she asked.'Please let him ask me?'she prayed silently.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if maybe, you would come with me."he said.'Please let her say   
yes.'he hoped. Her heart lept.  
  
"Sure!"she said quickly. He grinned.  
  
"We can be in the dance contest if you want."he said. She smiled widely.  
  
"Okay!"she squealed. He had litterally never been this happy in his entire life. He, Draco   
Malfoy, was going to the Halloween dance with one of the prettiest girls in the entire school.  
  
"Oh shit!I gotta go."Ginny cried, jumping up from the table.Draco helped her gather her stuff  
and shove it into her bag."Damn, I'm gonna be late for class."she said,rushing towards the door.  
"Bye Draco!"she called from the door.  
  
"Bye ,Gin."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  



End file.
